See You next Lifetime
by Lady Dagger
Summary: Sometimes we're all given a second chance for love. So this time don't let that special someone get away. Dislclaimer: We Own NOTHING. S/V
1. Sere

Saturn: Before you read this fic you need to know some things. Like for one, Daejane did not write it. Her equal but opposite counterpart Saturn did. So all reviews are for me. Second this whole thing is based on a song by Erika Badu called 'See ya' Next Lifetime'. The song will be song throughout the whole story Thirdly it will be long and each lifetime will end in a flash. Our main people (Serena and Vegeta) will get their names changed around, nicknames and lots of other things happen to them. In this first part The servants are all dressed in Egyptian clothing and the kings and Nobles are in Medieval Europe pieces-  
  
Daejane: Just get on with it Saturn!! You talk too much!  
  
Saturn: _Fine.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena or Sere as she was called was a servant in the King's palace. True she was forced to clean all day and was never really free to do as she pleased, she loved it there .The King she served was just and the prince was charming. Sere would sneak into the Grand Hall and watch the nobles and into the Princes royal Library and rapidly reading through his books before she was called away again. As a matter of fact she was there now, quickly turning the pages but also trying not to get any of her fingerprints on the pages. Suddenly she heard a loud ringing that echoed through the hallway. It only meant one thing. She was needed once again. She quickly stood and hurried out before anyone came looking for her. Before she left she caught a quick glance at the mirror that hung by the doorway. Her long yellow hair was tied in a tight knot in her head. Her wig still lay on the Prince's globe. Sere you see was irregular for a Saiyin. For one only Nobles were allowed to have yellow hair and she hadn't even seen one waving that privilege. Only priestess hair could be that long. Her wig was cut short only to about her shoulders and hung straight down, It also had a hair band made of bronze showing that she was only a mere cleaning servant. She grabbed the wig and placed on her head then dashed out to the Servant's Room. She was surprised to see all the servants in there, even the golds. The Head Servant cleared his throat.  
  
"In 27 Moons King Tillios the third of Sonsher and his daughter Princess Van Strought will be arriving." There was a stir in the room. "Thus naturally they will need 'help'. I shall be supervising everyone here in order to handpick which of you will be the King's and Princess's servant" There was an Even louder stir. Sere sighed. There was no way in an icy blue hell did she even have a chance of winning. Besides she didn't think the Head Servant liked her anyway. "Further more there shall be a ball tonight to celebrate the early arrival of the Nobles from Sonsher. All the bronze meet me in the kitchens in 5 minutes." Sere sighed again and quickly left for the kitchens.  
  
Sere stood bored out her mind. She was being drilled on things she had known perfectly from the age of four. She loaded a golden platter with 20 glasses of red wine. She wondered how the Nobles could drink so much of this stuff. She had tried it once when she was younger. She woke up that day with a massive headache. She hadn't touched the stuff since. She walked out to the Ballroom and carefully placed the drinks down. She stood as the other servants with the plate in front of her, just as the Nobles began to arrive.  
  
The Prince looked just as bored as she was. He slouched down in his seat and held his head in his hand. Sere could of laughed. She was so caught up in staring at the Prince that she didn't see the drunken hormone raged Nobleman that approached her. He leaned closed and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Why don't you sneak of with me Sexy? I'm sure the King will overlook your absence." Sere nearly jumped in fright. Then she rolled her eyes once she realized what he said.  
  
"My apologies Sir. But I am needed for after the ball" She said barely moving her lips. He grabbed her arm.  
  
"Come with me NOW!" She tried to escape but he was to strong for her to get away.  
  
"Let me go you scum bag!!!!! HELP!!!SOMEONE HELP" her pleas for help was drowned out by the merriment of the ball. He took her to a guest room. He threw her on the bed and began ripping at her clothes and trying to part her legs.  
  
"help."she sobbed "help me someone HELP!!" The drunken noble slapped her in the face.  
  
"Next time you won't be able to speak." He said darkly. Sere forced herself to be quieter but the tears still came. She tried one again.  
  
"Please I beg of you.My body is the one thing that's really mine please don't take it" He smacked her again.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to shut up" he said making her lip bleed.  
  
"A Nobleman such as yourself should know not to hit a lady" Sere and The Nobleman's head turned. There was the prince leaning against the doorway wearing a smirk. "You heard me now get up!" The Nobleman's lip curled.  
  
"With all do respect Sire , there are plenty of other whores in this castle. For instance there's this silver-" He didn't finish. The Prince has picked him up by the collar and threw him roughly against the wall. He turned back to Sere. "You can get up now. He wont be back." Sere straighten up her clothes and bowed before her Prince.  
  
"Thank you Your Highness" She managed to choke out. She had never felt so embarrassed and used in her life. The Prince looked her up and down.  
  
"Cover yourself women I will not tolerate such exposure in my palace." Sere looked down. One of her breast hung out of her torn robe. Her cheeks burned red.  
  
"My apologies Sire" The Prince took of the cape he was wearing and tossed it to her.  
  
"Wrap your self" Sere wrapped up in the cape. "Now follow me" He lead her down to the laundry room where he grabbed another one for her. He then escorted her back to the Servant's Room. "I'll tell the others to leave toy alone." He turned and walked away.  
  
"Thank you again Prince Vegeta" he kept on walking. 


	2. A new job

(A/N: By the way each day has two moons. So about 3 moons has past counting today)  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning came quickly for Sere, but she was still up bright and early doing her chores.  
  
"Good Morning Peaches!" she chirped. Peaches sneered and turned the cold shoulder on Sere. Sere cringed back. She must be in one of her moods again. " Morning Andrew" Andrew ignored her and kept doing what he was doing. "Brandy?" Brandy didn't even look her way. That was odd considering Brandy was normally nice to everyone no matter who they was or what they had done. Sere had to wonder why everyone was so upset at her. She continued to do her early morning chores before rushing to the Chibi Dining Hall. Today was her day to clean after the King and Prince finished breakfast. She burst in the door with brush and scrubbing bucket in hand, only to find the Prince had taken a brunch. "Shit" she said lowly. She quietly took a spot on the wall. Her face was red from the embarrassment of the last night. To her surprise he pointed toward her and motioned for her to come. She pointed unsurely to her self. While 5 other servants stared at her. "Me??" He nodded. Sere walked shyly over to him. He motioned for her to bend down.  
  
"Last night just after our little encounter, my own servant died. You shall fill the new position" She blinked in surprise.  
  
"Thank You!!" she said forgetting her manners. The Prince raised an eyebrow. " My apologizes Sire, Thank you very much Sire" She said while bowing.  
  
"Report to The Head Guy for a briefing" Sere bowed again curtsied and ran out the room nearly ramming into the door. Such a major promotion in such a small amount of time was HIGHLY unusual. Sere had only hoped for the King or Princess of Sonsher but, this was a life time thing. She floated into the Servants Room on cloud nine. The Head Servant just looked at her.  
  
"You must of pulled some stunt last night.I never thought you would do that." Sere looked at him like he was crazy. Sere didn't have a clue to what he was talking about. "Any way your new duties will be to follow the Prince everywhere, everyday, you will bring him his meals, set out his clothes, bring him any messages, basically tend to his every need" Sere blinked. This wasn't going to be as easy as she originally thought. He passed her a new wig, one with a golden headband. "You're of golden status now"  
  
"Thank you so much"  
  
"Your new room is the small one by Prince Vegeta's room. Now hurry off." Sere ran up the flights of stairs eager to start her new job. She opened up the door to the Prince's room and stood by the bedside., and waited for him to return. The minutes droned on while she waited. 30 minutes later and there was still no sign of the Prince. She sighed and sat on the bed. An hour after that the door burst open. Sere quickly stood up.  
  
"So you found your way here." Sere blushed slightly.'  
  
"Yes Sire" The Prince sighed and sat down.  
  
"We need to address a few issues before we do anything else" Sere nodded " Fist off I do not enjoy being called 'Sire', 'Your Majesty', 'Your Highness' or anything else of that matter. It's just Vegeta."  
  
"Yes Si-, I mean Vegeta"  
  
"What is your name?" Sere swallowed hard. She hated telling people her real name.  
  
".real or nickname?"  
  
"Real"  
  
"Serena"  
  
"Nick"  
  
"Sere" He only nodded  
  
"Thirdly, you will need to master the art of looking like your busy when your really not" (a/n: Saturn; Daejane has that mastered. *Daejane glares angrily*) Sere blinked again. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard. "Lastly.are you okay" Sere could feel her face turn red. Being to embarrassed to speak she just nodded. "I've seen a lot of things in this castle.but never a servant not.er.wanting someone of a higher status." Sere gathered her courage.  
  
"I've been a servant all my life and had to share everything except my mind, body and heart" He nodded then raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well shouldn't you be practicing how to look like your busy"  
  
"Oh!" Sere walked over and started making up the bed; which happened to be already made up. Vegeta began to laugh.  
  
"Mastered it already I see" Sere smiled.  
  
" I supposed they told you to follow me" Sere nodded  
  
"Yeah basically" She said with a slight hint of sass in her voice. "Well come on now" he left out the room quickly followed by Sere. All the other Servants she passed dropped their soap buckets, platter, and sheets when they saw her. Vegeta opened a plain looking door and walked through. Sere had never been threw this one before, probably because it looked so ordinary. And yes, it was ordinary but there was a sentimental value floating in the air in it. There was a red punching bag, about 3000 kilos of weights, and a couple of mirrors" Sere walked over in a corner.  
  
"Hand me that weight Sere" She looked over at the weight he was pointing to. She then looked back at him.  
  
"um.." She sighed and walked over to the weight. 350kgs it read. She used almost all her strength to flip it over on it's side. And the rest of it to roll it over to him. Vegeta looked at her oddly.  
  
"Your parents wasn't soldiers was they?"  
  
"..no.why"  
  
"Never mind" Sere was kind of curious to how exactly that he was going to use those weight. To her surprise instead of lifting them like any normal person would he tied them n his back with some rope he pulled out of nowhere and began to do push ups. Sere sat quietly in a corner and watched. Why did he need servants and guards if he could do all of that? Or why did he needed her to bring it to him, but he was good. He soon took of his cape and threw it her way. Making her self look busy she quickly folded it up. Vegeta got up and began kicking and punching at the bag madly. Sere quickly grew bored and began to fight a battle of her own. Sleep was taking it's toll on her, and before she knew it she was being shaken roughly.  
  
"If this is boring you could always go back to cleaning" Vegeta said. Sere jumped up.  
  
"Oh no S- I mean it's just." Well this was boring for her after all she wasn't the one training.  
  
"Just what?" He seemed more amused then angry.  
  
"That I was uh.resting my eyes" Vegeta looked at her oddly before bursting into laughter. Sere was honestly scared. Lots of people laughed before they sent someone of to death.The King for instance. Instead he held out his hand and helped her up. She was beginning to think that he wasn't so bad as he let on. As a matter of fact he was kind of nice. He walked out the room again had left Sere wondering where they were off to next. When she found out she stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn't go in the bath chamber with him. She didn't want to see him .in the nude. She notice that other servants were looking at her also wondering what she was going to do. After about five minutes of wondering Vegeta's head popped out.  
  
"You can always just close your eyes" he said. Well that was a .reasonable answer. She walked in eyes closed tight. It smelled very nice in there. Almost like Jasmine and Melon (A/N: A very nice sent) She didn't hear any water splashing as a mater of fact it was pretty quiet. So she figured it was safe to open her eye's as long as she turned the other way. It was gorgeous in there. Pillars of marble stood everywhere with marble tiles. The bathtub was a pool with golden trim. The shower was a waterfall that fell silently into the tub. No wonder she couldn't hear anything the place was much to large to here anyone speak. Figuring she might be here for a while she began to sing.  
  
~You smiled at me so warm and sweet ~I could not speak ~You made me feel like a little bity girl ~What do you do to me? There was a giant splash that made Sere jump. Her eyes instantly closed again.  
  
"Keep singing. I liked the song" Vegeta said Sere could feel her skin turn red.  
  
"Sing? You actually liked it?" her voice crackled. " I wasn't aware anyone was listening."  
  
"Look up" she slowly opened her eyes and looked up. Kami Sama how could she miss that? A diving board. "sing" he commanded. Sere cleared her throat.  
  
~Now what am I suppose to do ~when I want you in my world ~How can I want you to all my self ~when I'm already someone's girl Her voice trailed off at that last line  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I can't think of anymore" Vegeta sighed.  
  
"Pass me my towel please." Why did he say please? He knew she'd have to do it anyway. She felt around for the towel but seeing how big this place was finding a towel seemed impossible and add the fact her eyes were closed she might as well gave up. She moved around bumping into countless objects. Vegeta just kept going 'hot' or 'cold' and right now she was on 'Absolute Zero'. She was getting frustrated, he probably had it in a secret passage or something..  
  
"OWWW KUSO!!" she hollered as she ran into something. She quickly covered her mouth, then bent down and rubbed her leg that was throbbing.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"..yes.." "Would it kill you to open your eyes?"  
  
"Si- Vegeta I'm NOT suppose to see you like this"  
  
"Like what? Your back is turned you cant see me.duh" Yeah that might work. If she opened her eyes but turned the other way no harm would come right? She was going for it. Oh it was a facet she ran into. She looked around and saw the towel on the way other side of the room. She walked quickly to the towel. Now came the hard part, getting the towel to him, without falling or seeing him or the other 63-embarrassing thing that could happen. She sighed heavily.  
  
"Your- I mean Vegeta could you please go under water for just a little while, I'll leave the towel right there by the edge" The Prince nodded and went under. Sere hearing the splash walked as quick as she could to the edge. She dropped the towel and was about to turn away when a much louder splash came. There stood the Prince in thigh deep water completely exposed. Sere blinked a couple of times then hurried to cover her eyes. Oh no oh no ,oh no OH NO she did not just see the prince like that and enjoyed it at that. She sharply turned around and made a beeline to the nearest corner. It wasn't to bad though it kind of made her smile.  
  
"You can get out the corner now!" Vegeta yelled. She wasn't ready to leave the corner yet. She was a very bad girl who was having naughty thoughts. Why couldn't he leave and come back when he lost that gorgeous body? She had to obey her Prince, no matter how red she still was. She turned her face out the corner but still stood there. "I said out the corner now onna!!!" She sighed. Sere walked quietly from the corner. "You can open your eyes now" She opened one eyes then the other." Whew he had his clothes that was a relief. Vegeta opened the bathroom door and about 15 servants scattered. Sere was deeply confused , no one ever listened in while he bathed before. Never mind Vegeta was going somewhere and fast and if she didn't pay attention she would run into something else. They was heading to the front of the palace which only meant one thing, They were going to the Throne Room. Where they would be posted for the next 6 hours. Six hours. Six hours of standing by his side..this was going to be a long day.  
  
"I assume you know what to do" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I know, I know become a human statue" She sighed again. He nodded. Yes to her. Then her bent down and whisper4ed in her ear.  
  
"I'll try to make this quick" Sere was surprised. She knew he was cool but not like this. Together they walked through the grand doors. Sere quickly ran and stood by the Throne. She bowed her head and closed her eyes. Every one in a while she'd look up at Vegeta with her big blue waiting for the okay to leave. That never happened. \ It was pretty amusing though. The whole stupid people actually coming to him for advice. For instance:  
  
" Sire I don't know what to do anymore." The prince rolled his eyes " My wife she never seems to be in the mood for-"  
  
"This better not be what I think it is"  
  
"Nothing like that Sire. It's only sex" Vegeta groaned.  
  
"Exactly what I thought" he slouched lower in his seat.  
  
"I just don't think I can handle it anymore. She always has a head ache. Or these immoral 6 week period" Sere bit her tongue and closed her eyes even tighter and tried her hardest not to laugh.  
  
"I don't think you want my advice"  
  
"Yes Sire your wisdom is greatly needed."  
  
"..Go to my father"  
  
"I hardly think your being at all serious"  
  
"Fine since you insist." He smirked over at Sere. "then use good ole' Mrs. Left or Miss. Right hand and call it a night. Good bye" the Noble man blinked in disbelief before walking away, that's when Sere let out a slight snicker. Next came a and a set of twins.  
  
"Your Highness, I married a women named Clare, who had a twin named Dare. A month ago Dare told me that she always have and will love me. I told her I will always love Clare. The one I knew since I was a kid. The one nursed me after the battles. The one-"  
  
"Get on with it!!"  
  
"Oh yes. Well one of these women is my love Clare. While the other is Dare. I cant tell which is which. They talk that same, walk the same, kiss the same, and even to the same thing in bed" Vegeta slouched even lower and let out an evil smirk.  
  
"Clare step forward" Both women came forward. "Dare?" no one moved. "Ah yes I see the seriousness of you problem." He said sarcastically. "See now you have double the annoying, harping and nagging" The man sighed. " but also you'll never have the problem as the man who came before you. NEXT" Sere was laughing now and loudly too. The man looked confused and smiled at his two wives and happily left. Sere began moving her stiff joints. Boy did it feel good. She looked over at Vegeta. Something wasn't right. Kami Sama he was asleep!!! And drooling at that!! Well this should her enough time to sneak off and.go to the library. Yeah she wanted to finish that book. She walked quietly out the Throne Room waving a cheery goodbye to the prince. The library was so close she would have enough time to quickly read a couple of chapters and come back before the man even wakes up. Sere took off her wig and put it on the globe. She stretched out on the floor and opened her book . Peace and quiet all alone. Tranquility. The sun shone on her as she dozed off again (A/N: That's not good) 


	3. Sickness

Sorry for the long delay I had to wait for Daejane to get off punishment. * sighs* that child's always in trouble. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Sere.Sere" Sere rolled over and saw a blurred body in her face. She rubbed her eyes and the image became clearer. Keli; another servant stood in her face. Keli had dark skin and her black hair wasn't a wig. She wore an evil smirk on her face. It's funny Sere had the idea that Keli didn't quite like her.  
  
"SIRE, SIRE I've found her" Keli called at the top of her lungs. She looked back over at Sere. "If you can be a hoe so can I" Sere's eyes widen as she quickly put on her wig.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sere asked standing up. Keli only smirked. She walked slightly out the door. She curtsied and bowed.  
  
"Your Highness; here she is! In your royal library" Aww hell she was in deep now. Vegeta walked in looking royally pissed.  
  
"Thank you." he said lowly.  
  
"Keli Sire" She filled in the blank.  
  
"Keli" She blew a small kiss at Vegeta who looked mildly grossed out. There goes her major promotion it went as quickly as it came. And it was still her first day.  
  
"Resting her eyes again" Sere didn't answer. But shot a cold glance at Keli who stood smiling in the corner. "Funny place to rest.*my* library. Couldn't he just fire her and get it over with. "Keli you may leave now" Keli smiled and bowed and ran off. Vegeta walked toward the book Sere was reading. "Calvin and Hobbes; I haven't read the since I was a child" he picked it up. "Here take it" Unbelievable he was giving her the book.  
  
"Probably a parting present." Sere hung her head.  
  
"I would of never known you was gone if that wretched girl.. Keli hadn't waken me up"  
  
"So I'm fired" She asked with big blue eyes. (A/N: works for me!!)  
  
"Do you always look like that when you want something??" he asked her. Sere nodded no eyes still wide. "Fine then" Boy did she love this job. "I'm going back to sleep. And yes if you wish you may sleep too in your quarters" Sere looked at him slightly confused.  
  
"So your not mad or anything?"  
  
"As I said I was asleep also" With that he left, Sere hurried behind him. Whoa she had never seen *her* quarters before. Or heard someone say 'Your room' She was anxious to it.  
  
"My room" she said to herself. Kami Sama it felt good just saying it. A palace to call her own, She waited for Vegeta to go to his room before rushing down the halls to her own. Wow there was a bed and a dresser ohh and even a lamp. (A/N Daejane: I know this is Saturn's fic but I had to say something. 'Ohh there's a lamp'.poor Sere. *Shakes head*) True it wasn't much but it was the best she'd ever had. She flopped down on her bed. Okay so the bed was hard but she could fix that. And since the room was all hers she could decorate. Right? Of course. Since this was officially her time off she got up and checked on Vegeta, then she ran to the Laundry Room and grabbed a bag. Now it was off to the courtyard. She walked over to the edge of a small pond and found what she was looking for. Duck down. She greedily grabbed all that she could among other soft things. Everything from Phoenix Down (a/n: yeah I know that phoenixes don't exist in either SM or DBZ world. But they are in mine) to moss. She skipped happily to her room. She checked on Vegeta one more time. He was still asleep. You'd think a prince wouldn't sleep so much. She walked to her room and began to stuff a pillowcase with moss. She also lined her blanket Phoenix down. Now both was soft and warm! She checked her clock 2:45. And already a moon had passed. Vegeta might be a little hungry, she sure was. She walked to the kitchen, other servant whispered in each other ears as she walked by. She felt a little uncomfortable but kept going. She grabbed one of those golden trays and filled it with A BIG chicken, salad, a flask of apple juice, white cake, and ice cream. She made her self a chicken sandwich and walked out. She couldn't help but to wonder what everyone was whispering about. She tried to ignore them but the whispering still got to her. She opened up the door to the Prince's room and carefully walked through. She glanced over at him and giggled to her self. He was still charming even in his sleep. She ate her sandwich and read her new book. 4:30 came and Vegeta began to stir and finally wake up.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he said sounding a bit woozy.  
  
"oh.uh.I thought you might be hungry so I made you a snack" Sere said while shoving the food in his face. Vegeta's face curled up and he rushed to the bathroom. He came back wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "You okay?" Sere asked with genuine concern.  
  
"Fine"  
  
"I could get you a doctor or something?"  
  
"I said I'm okay"  
  
"No, you just threw up in the bathroom that does not count as okay. It is my duty to make sure you're okay." Vegeta smirked at her.  
  
"You are not my body guard" Sere sighed he sure was a stubborn one. Then out of no where he crashed down to the floor. Sere ran up to check his pulse. Good the Prince was still alive. Using every ounce of strength she had she dragged the man upon the bed and ran down the halls searching for a doctor. After the head servant told her he knew of none. She was reduced to drastic measures. She took a deep breath.  
  
"you can do this" She said knocking on the door to the King's chamber.  
  
"Who knocks" a strong deep voice said. Sere swallowed hard before answering.  
  
"Sere servant of he Prince. I have urgent news" The doors opened and a small boy walked out.  
  
"This way" he said in that deep voice. Sere followed . The king sat in a chair reading over a document. Sere bowed down on one knee.  
  
"Sorry to bother Your Majesty but the Prince has taken ill" The King looked up from his document and removed the plugs from his ears.  
  
"I'm sorry could you please repeat that?" Sere almost fell over. She cleared her throat and began to speak again  
  
" Your Majesty the prince is sick" The king laughed  
  
"He always says that" Sere looked at him in disbelief. " So I'm guessing you're the new one?" Sere could only nod  
  
"But Sire, he insisted he was well, and he's kinda been asleep all day, also when I touched him he was burning up" Now the king looked shocked.  
  
"Have you tried to locate a doctor?"  
  
"That's why I'm here I could not find one" The king stood up and walked over to her.  
  
"Show me where he is" Sere turned and walked quickly out the door. "Brian!!! Get the doctor!!" Brian quickly ran out the door into the opposite direction. Sere lead the King to the Prince's room. He was still asleep. The King walked over to Vegeta's bed. "We have chicken." he said semi loudly. Sere stared..chicken? Never mind she didn't need to confuse herself . "That's odd that normally wakes him right up" Brian walked in the room looking very tired but a doctor was right behind him. Sere moved out the way so the doctor could work. He took a thermometer out his pocket and popped it in Vegeta's mouth.  
  
"ummm...110..not good" He held Vegeta's wrist in his hand and checked his watch. "His blood is pumping pretty fast too" Sere was beginning to worry. Why couldn't he just say what was wrong with Vegeta?!  
  
"So." The King demanded. The doctor shock his head sadly.  
  
"I'd say he has pneumonia" He opened up his bag and pulled out two bottles. "This blue one: mix with warm water and dab on his head every half of hour. And this red one is to reduce fever taken by mouth every sic hours" He sat the bottles down on the side table and walked out. The king turned to Sere.  
  
"You know your job. I trust that you will do it well. Remember the safety of the prince is in your hands" Sere felt important now. Still her first day on the job and so much has happened. She nodded stiffly . He and Brian walked out the room. Sere quickly ran to the kitchen for a bowel of warm water. She came back and pressed the compound on Vegeta's head  
  
********************  
  
Vegeta awoke only to see a blond angel dabbing his forehead. Her sweet voice filled the room with a semi familiar song.  
  
~ Your imaging  
  
~Feels so damn good to me  
  
~Picks me up don't wanna come down  
  
~Got me spinning all around  
  
Vegeta moaned slightly and tried to sit up.  
  
"Lay back down. You need your rest" he obeyed but only because she was an angel.  
  
"Who are you?" he managed to ask. The angel looked at him oddly.  
  
"Shit" she cursed. Vegeta was shocked. He was under the impression that angels didn't curse. She quickly stood up and ran out of sight. Sere returned smiling softly at him. "Now do you know who I am?"  
  
"Sere.you're a blond"  
  
"Lets keep that our little secret okay. You've been asleep for about 5 moons" ( a/n: nine all together) "Here take this" She passed him a red pill.  
  
"What's this for?"  
  
"It'll help" Vegeta had to admit for a servant she was quite beautiful especially when she smiled. He tried to sit up but found himself unable to support his own body weight. "Whoa whoa.. Stay down you'll need all your strength to recover. Pneumonia is a very serious thing." Vegeta groaned. "Need anything?"  
  
"Didn't I tell you I wasn't sick"  
  
"That was before you passed out" She pulled the covers up to his chest. It felt good but he wasn't going to admit that out loud. She stood up.  
  
"Sere."  
  
"Yes Vegeta?"  
  
"Could you get me a chicken sandwich?" (a/n: okay so he likes chicken)  
  
"The doctor said nothing but soup. So how about some chicken broth?" Vegeta growled at her but she continued to walk out the room. He lie in the room alone now. Maybe he should of told someone he was feeling ill earlier but then again the kingdom might not like a sickly prince. He stared at the ceiling for a while. Then he heard the door creep open. That was a quick trip. How did she make it to the kitchens and back so quick?  
  
"sire?" A women's voice whispered. He only grunted "Good he's still asleep" Footsteps walked quickly and quietly to the side of his bed. "Ewww. what type of person sleeps with their eyes open" Keli said  
  
"The kind who's not asleep"  
  
"Eek!!"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"well. uh.I just came to check on your highness. For I know Sere couldn't be doing a good enough job taking care of you" Keli smiled widely showing all her malfunctioned teeth. Vegeta slightly winced at the sight but still looked at her.  
  
"I'm fine now leave" Keli bowed deeply and began to leave but not before blowing a kiss to him. He was doing just fine until that moment. His stomach began to turn in unnatural ways. Sere walked in the room and sat the bowel down on the side table.  
  
"Kami are you okay?"  
  
"Fine"  
  
Last time you said that you vomited all over the floor" Sere said with her arms crossed and her foot tapping. Vegeta thought about that for a moment. I t wasn't all over the floor ....he just missed the toilet.  
Well sorry that took so long to get out. Just review okay? 


	4. a new type of training

Two days ( a/n: 11 moons all together) had passed and in Sere's care Vegeta's health shot up. Yes she babied the man, but he was in better health then ever. After the first day Sere agreed to let him train if he promised to go easy on himself. The King was delighted to see his son in such excellent condition both in spirit and body. Earlier that day the King had seen Vegeta actually taking the commoners problems seriously. He thanked Sere for her excellent care for the Prince. She simply smiled and simply went on caring for him He also noticed the two also seemed to be smiling at each other a lot more lately. But her face remained red everyday as she stepped out the bath chamber, but then she'd burst into laughter. As her laughter grew so did the whispers. Sere was becoming more and more distant with the other servants. It's not that she thought she was to good for them in fact she often tried to talk to them but they literally turned their noses at her. It hurt so deeply to her that she'd rather either remain alone or in the Prince's company. Soon she got tired of all the crap everyone was dishing out to her. She walked over to Vegeta as he gave his humorous advice.  
  
"Sire may I please be excused" She said in her sucking up voice. Vegeta looked at her oddly.  
  
"Certainly, you have 30 minutes.meet me back in my room" Sere quickly walked out the throne room and to the servant's room  
  
"Guys?" she said softly peeping her head threw the door. Everyone turned away. "Come on guys what did I do?! Every since I started working for V- .The prince you guys have been acting weird!" Keli stood up and to walk out the door bumping into Sere  
  
"Whore" she whispered coldly in her ear. Sere looked around completely shocked.  
  
"Is that what you think I am?!" Sere said loudly  
  
"We all know you did it" Brandy said  
  
"How else did you get the promotion?" Peaches said rolling her eyes  
  
"And keeping the job after he caught you sleeping in his library. Sere's jaw dropped as she turned around and headed silently up the stairs and in the room. They thought she was a whore. Sere! The palace whore! She was still a virgin for Kami's sake. She sat on the bed and broke down in tears. What could of given them that idea? These were the people who were supposed to be her friends. Who would want to spread that about her?..Keli that stank bitch. Tears still poured down from Sere's eyes and her wails became louder. Loud enough for Vegeta to hear them as he came up the stairs. He followed them to his room  
  
Sere jumped as the door opened and tried to stop her tears, but the effort was in vain. Vegeta curiously walkup to her.  
  
"..What's wrong?" sere sniffed loudly  
  
"N-N-Nothing"  
  
"Your lying"  
  
".so what!." Vegeta was shocked. Sure she had done things that many would have been killed for but speak to him in that tone.  
  
"I demand you tell me!!!" Sere sniffed again.  
  
".They think I'm a-a- a WHORE!!!" she began to wail again. Vegeta literally jumped back in surprise. He wasn't expecting that.  
  
"why"  
  
"I don't- I don't- I don't know!!" and the wailing commenced again. He had to stop that crying. It was getting his pillows and covers wet.plus the tears didn't suit her just like the black hair didn't. He grabbed her by the arm and drug her down the stairs toward the Servants room.  
  
"No Vegeta! I don't wanna go back"  
  
"We're going to fix this problem now, crying isn't for you" she quickly stopped crying.  
  
"See ? I'm not crying anymore. We don't hafta go back" He turned to look back at her.  
  
"Your scared"  
  
"I don't wanna go back.what if they say something else."  
  
"Are you a whore?!"  
  
".no"  
  
"Then come on!!!" He kicked down the door. (a/n: he's strictly gangsta') Once they recognized it was the Prince and not some other servant, they scrambled to make themselves look better. He turned to Sere. " Their attention is now on you"  
  
"I don't know what to say!!!"  
  
"You'd better think fast. If your not talking by the time I count to ten no meals for a week"  
  
"Vegeta!!"  
  
".3.4.5" Sere hurried and gathered her thoughts until the one thing she was thinking burst out her mouth.  
  
"I'M NOT A WHORE!!!!" The other servants blinked at her. "Look I don't know what made you guys think that but I can assure you it's a lie. I'm still a freaking virgin!!!!" She looked to Vegeta "now can I eat?"  
  
"Finish up you have more to say" Sere thought hard. She really didn't have anything to say except..  
  
" And if I find out who started that nasty rumor I will personally scar.. you.. up"  
  
"Now your finished" Sere had to admit , that felt good to say. She felt as though the weight of the world had be lifted from off her shoulders. And to think she wouldn't of did it without Vegeta's.gentle encouragement. She looked at him from out the corner of her eyes and smirked just like him. "Now your learning" He turned with Sere right behind him.  
  
"Vegeta would you really kept me from eating if I choked" Vegeta nodded coolly  
  
"Yes" She walked in swift circles around him  
  
"For real"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Are you telling the truth"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"For real"  
  
"Onna your just like a child"  
  
"How?"  
  
" Three worded sentences"  
  
"You just did "Maybe he should of let the cry baby stay.. "Where are we going anyway"  
  
"To see my father" She froze  
  
".Him?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
".uh you probably want to talk to him alone" Vegeta stopped and stared at her  
  
"Are you afraid of my father"  
  
"Afraid? Your dad? No. Does that Brian kid scare the begebees outta me.maybe"  
  
"What all are you afraid of"  
  
".you don't wanna know"  
  
"I demand to know"  
  
"okay.ghost, Brian, heights, cats bears, thunderstorms, roaches, bees, ants, dogs, death..." Vegeta groaned and kept walking away. Sere followed him rattling off things she was afraid of. Vegeta stopped at his father's doors and turned back to her.  
  
"Are you coming or not"  
  
"I suppose I could..but if you don't want me to I'll just go"  
  
"Come on" Vegeta opened the door and walked in toward the beaming king. "Father?"  
  
"Ah Vegeta! And you brought your little friend too! Excellent Excellent!!"  
  
"uh yeah."  
  
"Come on Come on" he motioned for the two to follow. They walked cautiously in the King's bed Chamber. Brian sat at the piano and began to play a waltz. "It a well known fact that the Princess of Sonsher loves to dance."  
  
"And what does that have to do with me?" Vegeta said.  
  
"It means you'll have to learn" Vegeta practically fell over  
  
"Nani?!!! Dance???" Sere fought back a snicker.  
  
"and you'll help him learn" he told her. Sere could barely believe her ears  
  
"D-Dance? Me? With all do respect I can barely walk sire, let alone dance"  
  
"Then you'll both have a lot to learn" Sere sighed she knew it was pointless to argue, and besides he was the King after all. Too bad Vegeta didn't realize that.  
  
"I refuse to dance Father!! I'd rather die a tormented death"  
  
~~~20 minutes later~~  
  
"I can't believe I'm dancing"  
  
"Buck it up at least no one has stepped on your feet 20. OUCH 21 times" The two danced together clumsily. The King was in the background clapping the rhythm  
  
"1..2..3..1..2..3"  
  
"If I hear him say 3 again I'll go mad" Vegeta complained.  
  
"Too late" she said out loud  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Nothing" She winced as Vegeta stepped on her foot again this time on purpose. "Hey you did that on purpose!!!"  
  
"So what" Sere stomped on his foot.  
  
"Ow!!"  
  
"Hey your not here to step on each other's foot" The King shouted Vegeta groaned while Sere glared at the King. "Don't get a attitude with me young lady." Sere blushed. Vegeta quickly caught on to the dance but he still screwed up a lot. The king sighed. "Okay well we'll try again tomorrow" Sere looked out the window and saw the big red moon. It was way to late for her. And her feet hurt so bad she could barely walk.  
  
"Ow Ow, ouch, ouches" She said with every step she took toward the door.  
  
"Not so fast young lady" The King called her back to him.  
  
"Yes Sire"  
  
"I'm sad to say, my son can't dance worth a shit. But you my lady cover it quite well"  
  
"Uh.thank you Sire"  
  
When the King and Princess arrive you will play the part of a Noble Lady" He said out of no where. Sere looked at him strangely  
  
"NANI!!!!" she burst out.  
  
"Shhh.Shhh not so loud. It will damage Vegeta's pride." Sere looked around.  
  
"Where is he anyway?"  
  
"He left already. But you have a lot more to learn"  
  
"I know Sire but we only have 12 moons"  
  
"Well you better learn quickly" The king went on telling her how a Noble Lady should act.  
  
"A noble lady should be graceful, polite, and never speak above a whisper. And always accept a dance"  
  
"Wait if V-The prince is going to be dancing with me who's gonna dance with Princess Van Straught?"  
  
" Don't use 'gonna' and don't worry about that I'll attend to it"  
  
"Sire I don't believe I can do this. I'm not proper beautiful, graceful, I'll just screw up..."  
  
"You are the one whom I have chosen, so you will do it!!" Sere cringed back. She really didn't want to be a Noble Lady but if it meant serving her kingdom and not getting yelled at by the King she'd do it. "You may return to your room now. Make sure both you and Vegeta are her tomorrow at 10 o clock on the dot." Sere sighed. That was early. She walked hazily to her room. Man was she tired and ten o clock that was still early, plus she had to get Vegeta too. Kami Sama what did she do to deserve this? She laid down on her bed. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.  
  
Hey there buuddy!!! Sorry for the long delay but computer problems are a bitch. Oh yeah and watch out for Daejane's newest fic I don't know what's she's gonna call it but its ggooooddd. Reviews are always nice. So just click dat little button over there ~~~~~ 


	5. Make up, fights, and marrige

She awoke the next morning at 8:30 in the morning, her body was still tired from the night before and it showed as she got breakfast for Vegeta. The pour thing could barely pour the orange juice. She couldn't even remember how to dance and still didn't want to be a noble lady.  
  
"Aww what's wrong with the Palace whore" a voice said from behind, it was soon followed by a fit of giggles from everyone in the background.  
  
"Sorry the person you are talking to S-E-R-E-N-A is not paying attention to you please hang up and try your call again or call your operator for assistance" Keli looked at her oddly then a evil smile appeared on her face.  
  
"The Prince kept you up all night .I imagined he would"  
  
"You imagined he would..HEY you're the one who spread those rumors about me!!!!"  
  
"Well someone's a little slow on the up take huh?" Sere gritted her teeth and clutched her fist. She was full of energy now and she knew exactly where to direct it. "Oh that struck a cord" Keli turned to walk away. Sere calmly put the tray of food down."  
  
"Keli!! I have a promise to keep" Keli turned and looked at Sere dumbly. Before she could register what happened Sere had her on the ground pummeling the hell out of her face. Brain and Peaches pulled the two apart with a still kicking and screaming Sere. She looked at Keli's face and began to laugh insanely.  
  
"Lookie there I marked you up" Brian shook his head and drug her to the King's Chamber. The King looked at her shaking his head and tapping his foot.  
  
"This is not the way a noble women should behave"  
  
"Gomen, Your Highness" Vegeta walked out of seemingly nowhere.  
  
"What happened" he asked  
  
"Sere here got into a fight" the King answered  
  
"Really?!! I didn't think you had it in you. With whom?"  
  
"Go ahead tell him Sere" Sere sighed. She really didn't want Vegeta to think badly of her.  
  
"I.marked Keli up"  
  
"Good someone needed to" Sere sighed again only this time with relief, he wasn't ashamed or angry with her.  
  
"Brian , lead Miss Sere, to the Guest Chamber number three" Brandon nodded and took Sere.  
  
"Where's she going" Vegeta asked somewhat angry  
  
"Away .you and I need to chat"  
  
************************  
  
Sere was ultra when she arrived in Guest Chamber number 3. Three women each of noble standards and two of their servants. The first was a tall woman with shoulder length brown hair and a green dress. The second was a normal size woman with long black hair and her dress was green. The last had pale brown hair and a sunshine yellow dress. (A/N: Rei Lita and Mina)  
  
"This is what we have to work with?" the first said holding stands of Sere's wig  
  
"Lots of work" The one in the green said  
  
"What are we to do?" the last one said. Sere looked at them all strangely.  
  
"Pardon me, but what exactly are you gonna do with me" Sere said  
  
"Teach you of course!!" he first one said  
  
"Clean you!!" said the second  
  
"and help" said the last  
  
"I'm Flame" said the second  
  
"and I'm Love" said the third  
  
"Nature"  
  
"Well umm. pleased to meet you?" Sere said.  
  
"Excuse me miss but I have to go" Brandon said leaving. "I'm sure you ladies have much to do" He left Sere alone with the strange women.  
  
"My dear what happened" Flame said checking Sere's eye.  
  
"Well.I kinda got into a fight" "and this wont do" Nature said feeling her robes  
  
"And your skin's much to rough" Love said. With that they pulled her into the small bathroom and the servants began to strip her down.  
  
"Hey keep that there" Sere shouted. "others peoples hands are NOT supposed to go there!!!" Love Nature and Flame paid her no attention as they began to bathe her. Sere had to admit it felt good but still other people. Love was about to wash her hair when the wig came off.  
  
"Eek!!!!" she cried  
  
"How in Kami's name did all her hair fall out?!" Nature said  
  
"It's not my real hair..It's a wig" Sere undid the tie and let her real hair flow into the tub.  
  
"Oh her hair is like honey" Flame said in awe  
  
"never have I seen something so unique" Nature said  
  
"It's so beautiful.." Love said. Flame smiled.  
  
"There might just be a noble women in there somewhere" she said. She then began to wash Sere's hair with such force that she nearly fell over.  
  
"Hey!! Oww!!" Sere cried. Love took some cream and began plastering on Sere's leg. Sere was very curious to what it was until Nature to a piece of cloth and ripped it off her leg. "OUCH!!!" her yell echoed through the hallways.  
  
*********************  
  
"What is the meaning of this Father? " Vegeta asked. His dad had never taken him to 'chat' or was this giddy.  
  
"well as you know the princess of Sonsher is the most beautiful women on the planet.."  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"And she's been turning down suitor after suitor until she saw your picture" This couldn't be going where he thought it was!! It just couldn't!! No way in hell!!!  
  
"How. did. she. get. my. picture." he said very slowly trying he=is hardest not to kill his father.  
  
"That's no importance. What is important is she wants to marry you"  
  
"I repeat.How .in .the .HELL.did .she .get.my ..picture"  
  
"If you marry her it will mean we'd have the most powerful kingdoms in the galaxy"  
  
"FATHER HOW DID SHE GET MY PICTURE!!!!"  
  
"I sent it as a peace proposal!!!" Vegeta's breath became heavier. His father did not just made him a mail order groom. He always saw people in arranged marriages, but he never thought it'll happen to him. Vegeta crashed down on his father's bed. He needed time to think this over. He bgan to wonder what Sere was doing. He heard a loud scream that echoed through the hallways. He jumped up. He knew that voice from somewhere and it needed help. again. The King knocked him back down again.  
  
"Pay no mind to that. Think about the bright new future you have ahead of you" Bight new future? Bright new future?! What was so bright about being married to some crazy woman you've never seen before ,let alone met. Being forced to remain with her or cause a devastating war. What was so bright about that? Another screech filled the castle. Kami sama he knew that voice and it needed help ..again. His father pushed him back down.  
  
"She IS the most beautiful woman in all of Sonsher." Well that was good news. He was willing to bet his life that she didn't have big blue eyes. Or was afraid of her own shadow. She wouldn't have the ability to make him forgive her in a second, or would help him break the rules. She probably didn't have that weird sort of modest wisdom. He liked that in a woman. No Princess Van Straught didn't do that. Couldn't do that. And if he got sick she would probably wait for him to die and go power hungry. But hey she was pretty ..Big whoop. He frowned and walked out to the Balcony to look over his future kingdom. It calmed him slightly to see the children playing, people at the market, fighting in the middle of the street. ( A/N: Hey this is the Saiyins we're talking about.not King Arthur) His kingdom wasn't ready for a war right now..maybe after two years of marriage. "Vegeta you must" he father begged.  
  
"I know.but tell me were you and mother arranged too?"  
  
"Of course" What Vegeta didn't hear was the 'not'  
  
"As you wish Father, but I shall not enjoy it"  
  
**********************  
  
"Sere you look wonderful" Love said clapping her hands together. She looked at her self in the mirror. She did LOOK like a noblewomen in the face, but it still didn't feel right. Her lips was a soft grapefruit color and her skin a vanilla, her blue eyes was now empathized by her blond hair.  
  
"Too bad we hafta do it all over again in 10 moon" said Flame Sere's eye's widen.  
  
"Do it again?! Even the leg waxing"  
  
"Of course hair grows back you know" Nature said. Sere sighed.  
  
"Do you guys go through this?"  
  
"Everyday" the three said in unison. Sere most definitely couldn't handle being a noble woman. Love took off the lip-gloss on Sere's lips.  
  
"Now remember Sere"  
  
"Keep this secret"  
  
"Even from the Prince" Sere nodded.  
  
"Tomorrow we work on your grace" Flame said as Sere walked out. She couldn't wait to see Vegeta. She walked merrily to the King's chamber and knocked.  
  
"Who is it" Brian asked  
  
"Me Sere" Brian opened the door and smiled.  
  
"Ah Sere we were just finishing up" The King said. Vegeta still stood on the balcony, looking heavily depressed. While the king looked delighted. " Go on now. You'll both need your rest for tomorrow" Vegeta walked sluggishly to Sere she beamed at him with teeth of peril.  
  
"At least one of us is happy" he grumbled. He didn't head for his daily training he just went straight to his room.  
  
"Umm. Vegeta what's wrong"  
  
"Nothing don't worry about it" She smiled evilly as she walked to the side table and pulled out the little yellow bottle.  
  
"Remember this taste?" His eye's widen  
  
"You wouldn't"  
  
"Like hell"  
  
"Watch your tongue"  
  
"Watch your health" She shook the bottle  
  
"You win." Sere sat beside him on the bed. " Father's forcing me to marry Princess Van Staught of Sonsher" Well that felt like a slap in the face, way worse the Keli. "Evidently she fell in love with me just by looking at the pictures"  
  
"B-but you don't even smile in your pictures!!"  
  
I know.." Sere didn't know why it hurt so much to her this new. "Hey Sere"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You'll still be here when I get married right?" She looked at him oddly.  
  
"of course you think I'll just up and eave just 'cause you got hitched? Now I'll have to royal members torture" Vegeta sadly smiled.  
  
"Good, now get out" Sere laughed, curtsied and walked out. She sat on her bed living pain. She was good at hiding her true feelings, but this was a little much. He was royalty, and royalty got married all the time. But still.Now he wouldn't be there to give her an extra push when she needed it. Or to save her butt when she was in trouble. Or just to make her laugh. No more smirking at her or kicking down doors. No body else would let her off easy. Once he got hitched their whole thing would change. 


	6. I feel pretty

Sere awoke the next day eager to talk to her new friends; Vegeta however was still asleep.  
  
"Wake up Vegeta!! The moon is big, the sun is bright and the sky is blue" Vegeta groaned.  
  
"Leave me alone" he said while rolling over.  
  
"I have chicken."  
  
"What kind?" he sat up and looked at Sere. Something was different she looked.softer. He took a chicken leg and looked harder.  
  
"What's wrong?" she said turning her head to the side.  
  
".Nothing" After a while Sere had him up and running. She quickly led him to the King's Chamber even though he was reluctant on going. She dropped him of and ran top speed to the guest room.  
  
"I'm back!" she called opening the door widely  
  
"It's about time" Love said  
  
"We've been waiting a while!" Flame said  
  
"Well we did come two hours early" Nature said walking out the bathroom carrying a large bucket full of water, she placed it on Sere's head. "You'll have to do everything to day with that bucket on your head." Sere fought hard to keep her balance.  
  
"Come on time for your dance lesson" Flame said  
  
"Nani?! What about my walking lessons??!!"  
  
"That'll be on the way" Love laughed. Sere walked slowly keeping her head up.  
  
"Faster!" Flame beckoned. Sere picked up the pace. " Good, Good that's the exact pace a noble women should walk" Sere smiled and kept walking. Brian stood in the back room waiting, while Love took to the piano and played.  
  
"Go ahead dance" Nature encouraged. Sere was unsure but danced anyway. Brian was unusually graceful for his age, which looked about ten. They danced slowly so Sere wouldn't drop the water bucket. If nothing else was accomplished her neck was certainly growing stronger. Brian began to dance faster making Sere try a lot harder but of course she fell anyway. She stood up shakily and sniffed loudly.  
  
"I think I screwed up.." She said water dripping off her body  
  
"It was expected though" Flame said taking out another bucket of water  
  
"Come on we must get you some new clothes" Nature said. Sere followed them to the laundry room where they gave her a new outfit.  
  
"Sere do you have any dress clothes like a gown."Love asked. Sere began to laugh loud and hard. She fell to the ground and began rolling over. Then she suddenly stopped and looked serious.  
  
"Oh you were serious about that question huh?"  
  
"I guess not." Flame said, walking around her.  
  
"Hmm." Nature said doing the same.  
  
"I think she's about a size 5" Nature said  
  
"Oh and the gown should be blue" Love said  
  
"No white" Flame added quickly  
  
"Yeah white" the other two agreed. Sere looked around deeply confused.  
  
"Umm you guys isn't white a little clean for me? Why not pink?"  
  
"White"  
  
"But I'll get it dirty"  
  
"Well we'll just hafta fix that now won't we?" Flame said  
  
***********************  
  
Out of all the people why did he have to dance with her?  
  
"Keli quit flirting and keep dancing" The king yelled. The girl kept blowing kisses at him and batting her eyes. He was about to vomit.  
  
"Sire just to let you know. I'll always be here for your personal usage"  
  
"Hey when you get that black eye and when is it gonna heal? And what of that busted lip" Keli quickly shut up. The king glared at the two.  
  
"No talking! Just dance! And remember your manners" The kind bellowed. Funny how Vegeta was the one going to sell his soul but he couldn't even talk. He didn't know which was worse: being forced to dance with Keli, or getting married. He looked at Keli. Forced to dance.most defiantly. (A/N that's what he thinks ^_^)  
  
"Sire" she whispered trying to sound seductive. He stomped her foot.  
  
"Opps sorry" Well at least he could torture this girl for Sere.  
  
"That's alright.but if you need anything.I mean anything don't hesitate to call me"  
  
" (O_o).......I'll try to remember that" His father had told them both that he wouldn't be dancing with Princess Van Straught at all during the dance. The king would be choosing who he danced with..Big Whoop here comes another day with Keli. After dancing another 2 hours with Keli they were finally dismissed. Vegeta pushed the girl away and made a beeline to the staircase to meet Sere. She slugged up the stairs hair soaking wet.  
  
"Don't say a word" she growled.  
  
"Oh someone's a little feisty today. What happened?" he said while laughing.  
  
"I fell with a bucket of water" Vegeta howled with laughter.  
  
"Yeah, yeah yeah laugh it up." She said flatly "I was doing it for you" she added lowly  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Oh.what.huh.. nothing" he began walking a completely different way then what was expected. Up stairs rather then down them. "Hey where are we going?"  
  
"Away?"  
  
"NANI!! Out the palace?"  
  
"No.but just away"  
  
"Oh then you probably want some alone time" Ok that wasn't the response he was looking for  
  
"Your welcome to join me."  
  
"Good cause I was coming anyway" she stuck her tongue out at him. He ignored her and walked up some really creepy looking stairs. "Vegeta are those safe?"  
  
"I have no clue."  
  
"Kami sama" she ran up after him.  
  
Sere screamed at random times over little things like spider webs, spooky noises or her own breathing. It was clearly getting on Vegeta's nerves.  
  
"Ekk!!! Eww, ew , ew"  
  
"what now"  
  
"I stepped in something crunchy" He raised an eyebrow  
  
"Crunchy.how in the hell did you step in something crunchy?!"  
  
"I don't know, but it's here" he kept moving. He needed to get away, but he just didn't know where. Sere who was obviously miserable hated the stairs, the spiders and Vegeta's silence. But she curious as to where they were going. Vegeta stopped at the top and began to tug on the door, Sere just stood there and watched.  
  
"Its locked" he finally said giving up. Sere walked up and pushed the door gently.  
  
"It said push." she spoke quietly. His mind wasn't right at the moment. Vegeta glared and walked through.  
  
"This must be the Tower" Sere thought hard for a moment  
  
"Vegeta we REALLY need to get down from here"  
  
"Why"  
  
"Because I know this place is dangerous"  
  
"You have no proof"  
  
"Last year.I kinda took the 'do not enter sign"  
  
"Well we're here now" he walked to the edge and sat on the ground. The view was spectacular; the kingdom within a 20-mile radius could be seen.  
  
"Sere.would you like to be out there" he asked out of no where. Sere sat beside him.  
  
"Me? I actually kinda like it here"  
  
"You like being forced to servitude"  
  
".Yeah..where else can I meet the King, dance with the Prince and laugh at every one that walks past."  
  
"But your still forced"  
  
"I could always run away.plus you need me.I'm staying whether you like it or not"  
  
"I'll never get you"  
  
"I know" Well he wasn't in the best of moods.maybe she should try to cheer him up. She cleared her throat and began to sing.  
  
~First time that I saw you boy  
  
~It was a warm and sunny day  
  
~All I knew is that I wanted you  
  
~I really hoped you looked my way  
  
~Then you smiled at me so warn and sweet  
  
~I could not speak  
  
~You made me feel like a little bity girl  
  
~What do you do to me  
  
~Now what am I suppose to do  
  
~When I want you in my world  
  
~How can I want you to all myself  
  
~When I'm already someone's girl  
  
"That's the song you were singing in the bath Chamber"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"And when I was sick"  
  
"Uh uh"  
  
"Why don't you ever finish it?"  
  
"I guess cause I can't think of a bridge"  
  
"We'd better go"  
  
"I almost don't wanna go back down those stairs"  
  
"Fine then stay here"  
  
"VEGETA"  
  
"Come on onna"  
  
It was the day The King and Princess of Sonsher arrived. The Palace was alive with the hustle of getting every thing ready, and so was Sere. Love, Flame, And Nature took Sere out the Palace for the first time to get prepared. They made her dance gracefully down the streets, sit up straight and even use proper language. Love combed her hair while Flame applied the makeup. Nature was out getting the dress.  
  
"Your gonna look so pretty" Love squealed happily.  
  
"Yeah, everyone will believe your a noble women" Flame said. Nature opened the door holding a beautiful cream-colored gown. (A/N: You know the one) Sere's eyes widen.  
  
"Wow..is that for me?" she asked  
  
"I guessing you like?" Nature said smiling  
  
"Of course!!!" They helped her into the dress and soon found that Sere couldn't even stand in heels  
  
"We have a problem" Love said  
  
"Yep" Nature and Flame agreed. Sere looked down at her feet, she couldn't even see them.  
  
"What's the problem? The dress is so long no one can see my feet, so I'll just wear my sandals." Flame thought for a moment.  
  
"Sounds good to me" She finally said.  
  
"but she cant wear her hair down" Nature said  
  
"It'll get dirty" Love said. Sere walked to the mirror she quickly but a ball on both side of her head and let her excess hair hang slightly curled.  
  
"Well that takes care of that." Flame said  
  
"Maybe there's a noble women in there after all" Nature said. Sere looked at her final form in the mirror and sighed. Now she actually looked the part but the real question was could she act it?  
  
Hi everybody. I really must say, I love you all and your reviews. Now I know why Daejane used to go around school singing 'dude I have fans!' It feels really good to know I'm not just doing this for no reason. Once again thank you all. Another thing the end of this story will really piss you off... 


	7. water buffalo and the ball

Keli followed for the day, much to his dismay. Sere was sick he was told and Keli was no fun. Either she was trying to seduce him or completely silent. His father had summoned him to the conference room; it was time to meet his new beau. He took a deep breath and walked into the room proudly, showing no disrespect for anyone, although clearly showing that he didn't want to be there.  
  
"Ah Prince Vegeta how nice it is to finally meet you" Vegeta's father cleared his throat.  
  
"This is King Tillios and Princess Van Staught" Vegeta looked over at his soon to be wife and almost hurled on the spot. The Princess was blue for starters, with a white face and big black nose. Her stomach hung out of her shirt, which in it's self was ugly and small. Her dress was no different small and ugly and the fat on her thighs flapped in the breeze. And her hair was bald except for what looked like two broom sticks coming from both sides of her head.(A/N: Think Queen Brahme from Final Fantasy 9) Vegeta used every once of his strength not to vomit as his father directed him to the seat next to the 'Beast'. This was the most beautiful person in all of Sonsher? He'd hate to see the ugliest. He looked over at the King...Well he looked normal. Not at all nasty or deformed. So what happened to her? Vegeta took a deep breath preparing for a sigh but couldn't complete the action. A wicked stench filled his nose. He began to cough and gag.  
  
"Are you alright darling" Van Staught said.  
  
"Fine" Kami that smelt awful. The King began to look nervous.  
  
"Uh.. Vegeta why don't you show your affection for the princess" Vegeta gulped hard, and picked up the princess's hand and was about to kiss it until he realized that awful smell was coming from her! This time he couldn't stop it. He ran out the room and to the nearest flowerpot.  
  
"There's no way in a pink and fuzzy hell am I going to marry her!!" he told himself. The THING was fat, ugly, blue and smelt of ass and Starburst (Daejane: Damn..) No way his people would just have to suffer. He walked back to the conference room fully prepared to tell all that he'd have to decline the marriage. As soon as he walked through the door the Princess jumped him.  
  
"Oh Darling how I longed for your body- er for you" She kissed him. It literally burned. Burned to the point where he couldn't stand burned to the point where several servants had to rush him out.  
  
*************************  
  
"Okay Sere you remember what to do right?" Love said walking beside her.  
  
"Yeah and your partner" Flame reminded her.  
  
"And how to say 'no' to Noblemen" Nature said.  
  
"Yeah I believe so" Sere straightened her back and walked med-slowly to the Palace. Heads turned as the four walked down the streets. Neither one of the girls so much as smiled as the walked.  
  
"Here we are" Love said walking through the gate. Sere took a deep breath and prepared for the biggest moment of her life.  
  
The ball was wonderful especially from this point of view. No longer was she watching pretending to be invisible, but she was actually a part of it. Lords and Ladies danced gracefully around. Vegeta had not yet arrived. He would be coming a little later. Sere smiled devilishly as she saw Keli against the wall.  
  
"Excuse me miss. I know every Noble Man and women her but you're a bright new face" a old women said tapping her. Love was by her side in a moment.  
  
"This is my.uh.cousin.um.Serenity.she visiting form out of town" Serenity? She rather liked that.  
  
"Yes I'm Serenity, pleased to meet you"  
  
"Oh my dearie it was my pleasure. With eyes as bright and hair as gold I wouldn't be surprised if you caught the eyes of our young prince" Sere forced a smile. Yeah right like he would ever look at her that way. Sere stood still sad and shy thinking of her Prince. Trumpets sounded and the King walked over to the throne.  
  
"Lords and Ladies, as you know my son is coming of age. My son Prince Vegeta the VXXIIII has decided to take the beautiful" plates crashed " Young lady. Please welcome Prince Vegeta and Princess Van Staught" Everyone burst into applause as Vegeta and the Princess walked out. He was slightly up wind of her. "As it is custom on both our planets the two shall halt to touch until their wedding day." Vegeta clapped the hardest at this. "Let the Engagement Ball commence!!!" The band began to play and all the Lords and Ladies danced merrily. Love Flame and Nature even took to the floor dancing to the couple's good fortune. Vegeta walked slowly and sadly over to the wine glasses and took about four. This was her cue. She got up and purposely knocked into him.  
  
"Watch it!!! I'm NOT in the mood right now!!!" he growled.  
  
"Well I am. Vegeta I'm surprised at you forgetting you manners like that! Especially to a Noblewomen such as myself" Vegeta looked up from the wine glass remembering the voice.  
  
"Sere?"  
  
"yep"  
  
"But."  
  
"Why else would I learn to dance?" He smirked and reached his hand out silently asking her to dance. She quietly accepted.  
  
"You wear your hair out? What's the occasion?"  
  
"Well it is my fist ball Sire, plus Flame, Nature, and Love says it adds elegance to me"  
  
"It does. You look most excellent"  
  
"Why thank you Sire. So whats up with you and your bride to be?"  
  
"Ugg. she's fat, ugly, and stinks. What more can be said?" Sere giggled  
  
"She can't be to bad. Maybe her personality is great" Vegeta looked over to the Princess. She sent him a lick through the air.  
  
".nope that sucks too" He took a deep breath inhaling the vanilla sent of her perfume. Yum. he could get used to that. Sere laid her head on his shoulder and a wave of security swept over her. Too bad the water buffalo gets him.  
  
The King looked over at the two. Nothing had ever looked so perfect. The two danced like snow in the wind. They whispered things in each other ear, and really seemed to enjoy each other's company. Never had he seem Vegeta actually enjoying himself at a Ball. He was gentle to this girl, it was so clear everyone in the Ball could see it. Maybe he was wrong for forcing his son to marry..Nah.he and the Princess would make the best company. He watched Vegeta dip Sere and spin her around.Then again the girl did have him dancing.  
  
"So this is what you were up to"  
  
"yep" she giggled "I'm probably the only one here in sandals"  
  
"Yep.I think so" they laughed softly "I don't think anyone noticed" he whispered. They remained quiet for the rest of the ball; dancing; striving of one another. Love Flame and Nature finally had to pull her off, promising the Prince she'll be back later that night. Sere walked to their house sadly, that would be her last time dancing with him. Flame tugged at her arm.  
  
"Come on 'Serenity' we need to get you back to the castle now!"  
  
Vegeta walked in the Conference room. He was going to tell them today, no matter what happened. He opened the doors.  
  
"Ah Vegeta we were just talking about you" The King said  
  
"Father I have something to say-"  
  
"I was going to ask you anyway. Should the Saiyin Battle symbol hang behind the priest our should you two walk through it?"  
  
"I think-"  
  
"You're right it should be hung off your shoulders." The princess began to wail  
  
"Daddy I want something too!!!"  
  
"You'll get something too sweet heart. Don't worry"  
  
"This wedding is going to be-"  
  
"Not happening" Everyone silenced.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" his father asked with rage trembling his voice.  
  
"I'm.NOT MARRING HER" he calmed down. " I'm sorry..then again no I'm not. Cancel the wedding, go back to your planet. Good bye and good riddance" He walked out the room and leaned against the wall. That felt good. Now he was free to marry whom ever he pleased..almost. He made his way back to Sere's room. He knocked softly.no answer so he knocked again harder. Still no answer so he just went in. Her room was certainly festive. Colorful things were everywhere; there was even a teddy bear. She lay practically falling out of the bed in a deep sleep. He almost didn't want to wake her.Almost. "Sere..Sere.Sere." he whispered softly. "SERE!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"AHH!! I'm up!! I'm up!!" She jumped up in a fighting stance.  
  
"Calm down it's just me" her golden hair dropped to the floor.  
  
"Oh...you scared me"  
  
"I know" Sere sat down and rubbed her feet  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"1:30"  
  
"NANI?! I overslept!!'  
  
"Its okay no one knows but you and me."  
  
"Oh.so how's the princess this morning"  
  
"Wailing in tears I suppose"  
  
"Why would she be crying? She should be pretty happy"  
  
"I canceled. Theirs no way in hell I could spend my life with her"  
  
"Vegeta!! What about the kingdom!!! You know the Sonshers they'll rage war quicker then us!!!"  
  
"We'll just take the risk" Sere sighed. Sure she was happy he wasn't marring. But risking the lives of himself and thousands of others..Well at least he would be free and happy and that was important to right? " You looked very nice as a noblewomen" She blushed  
  
"Why thank you" he sat by her.  
  
"you really should keep your hair out and up like that"  
  
"no way everyone was already staring at me"  
  
"That was an order" Sere's jaw dropped. He was ordering her to do her hair a special way. Of all the nerve. "and wear that dress too"  
  
"Why?" he walked out the room "Vegeta!!" Damn he was gone, leaving her with nothing to do except trying to but that dress on all by herself. 


	8. how daddy reacted

Twenty minutes later Sere walked from her room to Vegeta's. She sat on the bed and kicked her feet nervously. Where was he and what did he want with her in a dress? He emerged from his dressing room in a completely different outfit then her usual blue and black armor. Cream and white was his color scheme. His cream cape hung to the ground and his chest plate had lemon stripes on it. Sere's eyes widen, he looked so..so .different. But in a good way. He looked down at her feet.  
  
"No shoes?"  
  
"Couldn't find my sandals." She stood up off the bed.  
  
"Sit back down" he beckoned her. She obeyed. He walked toward her slowly as if he was nervous for some reason. Sere couldn't see why he was the nervous on; he wasn't sitting on the Prince's bed, barefooted, in a dress, for unknown reasons. He crossed his arms and sat beside her. Sere wasn't sure whether it washer heart beating or his foot tapping. "Uh.Sere.no Serena" he choked out. Oh Kami he was using her full name. She had done something..Maybe he had found out that..Nah no one knew about that..hopefully. " I just wanted to tell you.ask you"  
  
"OKAY I did it!! I drunk the last root beer. I-I didn't think any one would mind" He looked at her oddly.  
  
"Not that"  
  
"Oh." He cleared his throat  
  
"how would you like and even greater promotion?" Sere nearly fainted.  
  
"No" she finally said " I wanna stay here and help you"  
  
"You'll still be here but even closer to me" Sere raised an eyebrow  
  
"Even closer?" Vegeta sighed. How could he explain this right.  
  
"I wont be marring Van Staught" Sere began to smile.  
  
"I know, that's good right?"  
  
"Yes but I want something more"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"To stay with you as something more than friends" Sere dint know what to say. Was he talking about just for one night, or the real deal, or maybe he could be just pulling her leg?  
  
"More. then. friends..I don't understand"  
  
"Marry me. You can stay here. Meet and talk to anyone you want, however you want. You can stop being the server and start being the served" he went on about a better life for the two of them. Meanwhile Sere was growing dizzy. First the part of a Noble woman, become a princess and eventually a queen. She looked to Vegeta who was still babbling on as to persuade her. She had to smile. Like she could actually say 'no'.  
  
" Ya' didn't even hafta ask" she interrupted. Vegeta smiled, not smirked but smiled at her. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up.  
  
"Come we must tell father" he said grinning from ear to ear. The walked hand in hand down the halls. Servants, soldiers, and many more nearly fainted. Seeing the Prince anew after such a painful breakup with the Princess. But this one had a sense of familiarity around her and was certainly a looker. Vegeta opened the door to his father's room. Sere's eyes were still glazed but she was all the happier to be there.  
  
"Father" he began. The King's eye began to twitch.  
  
"Father?! How dare you address me as 'Father' after such an humiliating defeat?!!! I have never been so ashamed!!!! You didn't even apologize!!!!" The King looked over to Sere. "What's wrong with you. Still haven't changed I see" he snarled  
  
" No, Sire I-"  
  
"Hush servant no one asked for you to speak!!" Sere's eye's narrowed. He King had grown cold out of anger for the Prince.  
  
"Ya' know I'll just wait..erm somewhere else" With that said she left the two.  
  
" Speak what you came to say" he King growled.  
  
"if it pleases you to know. I have decided to marry, but not that clown"  
  
"Then who"  
  
"A fellow saiyin"  
  
"I didn't ask what she was but who" Vegeta looked to the door that Sere had just walked out of. " Oh no...it cant be...VEGETA !!!! I-I-If you do I-I'll disown you"  
  
"Fine think how happy Bardock would be when he finds out you have no successor." He swallowed hard " Kakkarot would make a fine King"  
  
"Your serious aren't you? Please Vegeta...son reconsider She's a servant "  
  
"And I'm a prince, I can have anyone I'd like" The king's jaw dropped but then he sighed.  
  
"At least we'll have someone the people will love on the throne"  
  
"I'd knew you'd see things my way"  
  
**************************  
  
Sere stood in the hallway wondering if her Vegeta was all right in there. She could the yelling which made her uncomfortable. She watched as Brandy and Peaches cleaned the floors. After a while she walked over and grabbed a scrub brush.  
  
"Oh no my Lady. Please this is our work. The prince would be most displeased if he saw you doing Servants work" Brandy said without recognizing Sere.  
  
"Believe me, I'm the reason why these floors are so bad." She giggled lightly. " I never used to work it was just straight to the library" Peaches and Brandy looked at her oddly.  
  
"Ahhhh!! Sere?" Peaches yelled  
  
"Yes" she said sweetly  
  
" What are you..wow.your hair.that dress..are you and the Prince."  
  
" I so so so so sorry about that Nasty Rumor"  
  
"Please it's okay"  
  
" B-But Sere ..I still cant belive me"  
  
"Neither can I" Sere agreed  
  
"You should of seen Princess Van Staught this morning"  
  
"Yeah she was curing enough to make a pirate blush"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah it seems by YOUR grab" Brandy quickly covered her mouth.  
  
"Well.uh.wegottago" She stood up " come on Peaches" The two grabbed the bucket and ran off leaving Sere scrubbing the same spot.  
  
Vegeta walked out the his Father's room and saw his future bride scrubbing the floors.  
  
"Ahem.Sere? What are you doing?" Sere jumped straight up in surprise, looked at the brush in her hand and promptly dropped it.  
  
"Sorry..habit"  
  
"A habit I might hafta beat out of you" She smiled shyly.  
  
"Hey well at least I didn't get the dress dirty"  
  
"Yeah, what ever" He looked at her. She was still beautiful, she was still his angle, yet she was still his Sere, Not Serena or Serenity, just Sere. The one he had fallen in love with.  
  
"Hey Vegeta you still have a schedule to keep ya know'"  
  
"Yes.. mother" he groaned  
  
"Mother I don't act that old!!! Do I?"  
  
"No but you treat me that young"  
  
"Well I'm just watching out for you we don't want anyone to worry about you, especially now that they have reason to-"  
  
"I love you" he burst out of no where. He didn't know where that had came from. He was planning on saying 'shut up'. But Sere just smiled  
  
"I love you too" he smirked at her. But that worked so much better. Together they walked to the throne room. Once close enough a horrible wailing could be heard. The couple looked at each other and walked curiously to the sound. The closer they got the more Vegeta pushed Sere back. He finally stopped and took a fighting stance. Sewre stood on her tip toes trying to see.  
  
"Stand back Sere"  
  
"But I wanna see too" he looked behind the flag draping behind the thrones.  
  
" I don't believe it"  
  
Getting pissed of yet? Good. I like that. And if not...next chapter.. 


	9. pain

REACAP:  
  
"I love you too" he smirked at her. But that worked so much better. Together they walked to the throne room. Once close enough a horrible wailing could be heard. The couple looked at each other and walked curiously to the sound. The closer they got the more Vegeta pushed Sere back. He finally stopped and took a fighting stance. Sere stood on her tip toes trying to see.  
  
"Stand back Sere"  
  
"But I wanna see too" he looked behind the flag draping behind the thrones.  
  
" I don't believe it"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Princess Van Staught was sitting in the corner crying hysterically.  
  
"Wow you must of really pulled a number on her….." Serenity said lowly. Vegeta rolled his eyes .  
  
"What's wrong?" he barked at the crying blob. Van Staught snorted loudly.  
  
"I -I-I- never LOVED anyone one but you before" she sniffed again " not even my mommy" Vegeta rolled his eyes again while Sere stood in complete shock. She hadn't been expecting this. It kind of made her feel bad for the princess…. "I-I-I- never want to leave you !!!!!" Van Staught pulled Vegeta into a hug and began to squeeze the life out the poor man. As mush as he struggled the woman had a tight grip over him.  
  
"…………help" he said barely able to speak. Sere ran up and began to try and pry her arms away.  
  
**********************  
  
"That's it Fair Princess just a bit more. Keep a tight hold on him Van Staught" an icy voice said. The coldness in him affected the entire room. His black lips smile evilly as he drew back his bow….  
  
************************  
  
"Vegeta I love you so much" Van Staught continued to wail still holding tight to Vegeta. By now the large women had lifted him off the ground and pined his arms to his side.  
  
"Princess you're going to kill him!!!!!" Sere screamed. Vegeta had turned the same color as Van Staught. Using all her strength Sere gave one final tug to Van Staught's gigantic arm. She finally let go of Vegeta and Sere felon her rump. Vegeta sucked in all the air he could.  
  
"Are you okay my darling?" she asked emotionless. Sere stood up and walked toward the prince.  
  
Then it happened.  
  
From out of no where an arrow of ki flew past Van Staught, past Vegeta and flew straight through Sere's chest. She screeched in pain before falling limply to the ground. Vegeta's eyes widen, he could only watch it happen. Servants, guards and visitors rushed through the doors to get a peak of what just happened. Vegeta kneeled down and held her body in his arms.  
  
"GET A DOCTOR!!!" he roared to the spectators. Several of them rushed out the room and down the halls. He looked back down to Sere. Blood was oozing from the wound the arrow made, though some of it came out when she coughed not only that but her breathing was also feeble.  
  
"It'll be okay, you'll survive and be my queen everyone will love you…..just as I do" he spoke softly as though he was trying to convince himself more then anybody. Van Staught laughed  
  
"No one rejects me!! Come Frezia" a life size lizard jumped from off the chandelier and the two ran off together. Vegeta stayed undamaged by these words. He rocked Sere not speaking. Sere laughed lightly while coughing up more blood. With her red stained fingers she touched Vegeta's cheek.  
  
"I'll miss you" she said  
  
"No don't say that. You'll be okay"  
  
"I want you to find someone who will make you happy okay"  
  
" I have…I'm holding her right now" she laughed again.  
  
" …….wouldn't you know it" her became even more faint.  
  
"Shh save your strength"  
  
"But I finally came up with a bridge" Vegeta forced a smile.  
  
~ Well I guess I'll see you next lifetime  
  
~Baby we'll be butterflies  
  
~I guess I'll see you next lifetime  
  
~That sounds so divine  
  
~ I guess I'll see you next life time  
  
~ I guess I will now  
  
~I guess I'll see you next lifetime  
  
~wait  
  
~wait a little while  
  
A tear rolled down Vegeta's cheek as Sere faded from existence. He lowered his head and kissed her lips. They had never shared a kiss before and now she was gone…. He held her body even closer staining his own clothes. The King rushed into the room and stopped as he saw his son cradling the body  
  
"I'll wait Sere"  
  
Well now….it isn't over with yet though…I said it will be long. Daejane is yelling at me now saying how I could of made a miracle recover but I say "STICK TO THE SONG!!!" ya know what really makes this chap sad? I'm listening to 'The struggle of sadness' from the yu yu hakusho soundtrack. All together it kinda brings a tear to the eye……oh yeah I forgot. *****FLASH**********FLASH***** *****FLASH***** *****FLASH***** *****FLASH***** *****FLASH***** *****FLASH***** *****FLASH***** *****FLASH***** *****FLASH***** *****FLASH***** *****FLASH***** *****FLASH***** *****FLASH***** *****FLASH***** *****FLASH***** *****FLASH***** *****FLASH***** *****FLASH***** *****FLASH***** 


	10. pt2: love you better

Saturn: heh heh this might look a little familiar, probably because it was already posted but never finished. That's right Daejane wrote the first chapter (this one) but after that its me.  
  
Daejane: she still stole my idea..  
  
Saturn: oh shut up. Anyway 'love you better' is now 'see ya next lifetime.  
  
Saturn and Daejane : but the way WE HATE DARIAN!! But we'll explain that later  
  
**************************************  
  
"Make way for her Highness Selene and the royal Princess Serenity" Trumpets sounded as they walked down the isle. The crowd in the room wildly hooted as they made their way to the throne.  
  
"Mother why do we even have to look at these. these barbarians?!" Serenity asked lowly so only her mother could hear.  
  
"Serenity whether you like it or not we have to make peace with the Saiyins. They are a powerful race" Serenity rolled her eyes. At least they was giving the young princess the respect she deserved. The Emperor Vegeta stood up. (a/n: I know it's king but that just sounds so much better)  
  
"What business do you have here" he barked. Everyone in the room began to cheer after he spoke.  
  
"We have come to make a treaty with the Saiyin people. The Golden Moon Millennium as I would like to call it" Queen Selene smiled sweetly at the saiyin Emperor.  
  
"Is that it?" He nodded to himself. " I shall give you the answer in due time until then you shall remain here as Saiyin guest." Serenity calmly stood up from her bowing position.  
  
"Your majesty how much longer will that be?" He began to rubbed his chin.  
  
"Well I'm a very busy man. A war here, a riot there about 6 months." Serenity's jaw nearly dropped. 6 more months?! But what about everyone back home? Endyimon, Venus, Mars, and everyone else? For goodness sakes she had never been away from home for more the 2 weeks. The whole crowd must of seen the look on her face for the room was full of laughter. "What's wrong is the little baby afraid of being here with us?" The Emperor mocked. Serenity fought hard to keep her temper and her face passive.  
  
" Oh no your Highness, but I've only just realized I've only packed enough clothes for 2 weeks." It worked her little white lie worked. The Emperor nodded as if to say that is a problem. "Our guards shall take you and your luggage to your rooms." With a wave of his hands 4 guards surrounded them and led them out the room. After much whining the guards led them to the loading deck where they had something much more then luggage waiting for them  
  
"Done already? My that was quick!" Luna said while stretching. Serenity shook her head.  
  
"No we have an extra months" She sighed. Saturn stood up.  
  
"Oh no!! Uranus and Neptune will be so worried about me?" Queen Selene smiled.  
  
"Don't worry we will contact the others and explain the situation."  
  
"We don't have all day" A guard barked. Serenity rolled her eyes, but obeyed him anyway. The crew of women followed the guards silently. Once they got to the rooms the guards threw their bags into the rooms. The head guard turned to the women.  
  
"Dinner is at sun down. You *will* be there" As he spoke he turned to walk away. Serenity walked in her room and flopped on the bed.  
  
"So Serenity how much longer is this trip more then you expected?" Saturn asked trying to break the silence.  
  
"Only by 6 months."  
  
"Oh well it must be worth it. I mean this is one step closer to your hope of universal peace." Serenity sighed.  
  
"But look at these.these people. Where are their moral values? All they care about is money power respect and sex. Like even if we do get them to sign they'll just break the damn thing." Saturn gasped.  
  
" Serenity watch your mouth! Give them a chance!" Serenity sighed again. What was the use she was already going through withdraw from her boyfriend. And it showed in her attitude. She looked out the window. Well at the least this place was beautiful. The lush forest that surrounded the palace was magnificent. There was even a waterfall in prime view. Cheered up slightly by the wonderful view Serenity sat up.  
  
"Saturn what do you say we explore this dump? They gotta have something of interest here." Saturn quickly agreed and the girls was off to explore. Serenity had to admit the palace it's self was beautiful. Everything was wonderfully crafted. True it was nowhere near Neptunian art but it still was nothing to laugh at. They soon came across the a hall filled with paintings of all the past rulers of Vegetesei. The problem was they all looked exactly alike. What was the use of repainting all these pictures when you could just slap them on a copy machine and hit one million? Saturn must have been thinking the same thing because once the Moon Princess looked at the Saturn air the two burst into laughter\ "Maybe the current ruler likes himself a lot"  
  
"Or has lived forever"  
  
"or keeps cloning himself" The two was so into cracking jokes on the pictures that Serenity didn't see the strikingly handsome young man she ran into. It was obvious that he was a saiyin but he wasn't like the rest. He wasn't bald like half of them nor did he have to much hair like the rest. He wasn't to big either but the power coming from him was great.  
  
"Out the way onna'!!" Okay so he wasn't nice but hey his looks made it all good.  
  
"Sorry" the man only grunted. "Okay someone has an attitude problem" The young man looked at her hard.  
  
"Don't you have somewhere to go? Like dinner?" he said. How in Kami's name did he know about that? He was probably one of the servants at the Throne room.  
  
"We have plenty of time to get back, freshen ourselves, and make it back without so much of a sweat drop." Serenity said with an attitude to match his. The man only smirked as he pointed out the window. Holy radioactive strawberries!(a/n: so what I watch a lot of the old batman) The sun was setting! Serenity pulled out her Luna pen from out of no where.  
  
"LUNA PEN MAKE US CLEAN AGAIN!!!" she yelled as her and Saturn ran down the halls at top speed. Standing in front of the dinning halls door was Queen Selene with the most horrible look on her face.  
  
"Your late."  
  
"Sorry we was um. looking at all the fine art inside the palace." Saturn said with one of those humungous sweat drops on her head.  
  
"Yeah all the pictures are just so diverse" Serenity giggled. Her mother gave her a look that told them both to shut their mouths. Once the girls had stopped panting they walked in the dinning hall. The feast prepared for them was wonderful. But the space was limited. Meaning there was only chairs 4 chairs left. Queen Selene took a seat right next to The Empress while Serenity sat one seat over from the Emperor, and Saturn next to Serenity. The Emperor glared at them all.  
  
"I will over look your tardiness today for the Prince is late also" He said. Boy was Serenity hungry. It had been like 3 hours since she last ate. The doors flung open with great forced. Serenity and Saturn turned around to see who had made such a rude entrance.  
  
"Ah the prince has arrived" The Empress said. Serenity couldn't believe her eyes. It was the same man she had ran into in the halls. "May I introduce Prince Vegeta." Saturn looked at the Moon Princess. Oh boy the only seat left was the one right next to Serenity. She didn't know what to do or say to the man. Should she apologize or just say nothing. Nothing yeah that sounded good. The Prince took his seat next to her. " let the least begin" The Emperor said.  
  
The dinner went by smoothly. Once stuffed like thanksgiving turkeys they began to talk.  
  
"So Selene this Silver Moon Alliance of yours tell me more about it" The Empress said.  
  
"Well it consist of all the planets within several solar systems. Each planet has powerful allies such as the Nameks, Martians, Wagnerians, and Celitaons. We actually want universal peace." The prince snorted. Serenity looked at him angrily.  
  
"What's wrong with that? I happen to think peace is something much needed in the universe today." She said. The Prince looked at her with curiosity in his eyes.  
  
"Peace is for the weak" He simply said.  
  
"Weak?! When the weak band together we become strong. Every race no every *one* has their weaknesses. Yes even you." Queen Selene gave her daughter a look of approval. Saturn even gave her the look of 'good girl'. The prince was left speechless. No one had ever talked back to him before. And this onna proved..feistier then your average Princess. He diverted his attention to the onna next to her or at least tried to.  
  
"Where are you from" He asked Saturn. Mustering up all her courage she came up with the smart alack remark of her lifetime.  
  
"From one of those *weak* planets" She said lowly. Vegeta smirked and then began to laugh.  
  
"These ones have spice" He said. He stood up and grabbed Serenity's hand and bent down to kiss it. Leaving her sitting on cloud nine. He pulled the young women up. "May I escort you to your room." He looked over at Saturn. "Oh you too" Serenity nodded accepting his invitation. Saturn on the other hand reject his offer saying that she wanted to explore the palace more letting Serenity have the prince all to her self.  
  
True the man wasn't the conservationist of the year but when he did talk she listened. Serenity was almost sorry that the walk to her room was so short. When she opened the door to her room Saturn was sitting on her bed with the biggest grin on her face. Serenity closed the door knowing it would take a lot of talking to convince her that nothing happened.  
  
School starts next week.but my writers block will soon be over once I'm back in boring ass math class (I do my best work there) so expect lots of stuff 


	11. Denial

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"For the last time we only talked" Serenity told Saturn. Saturn merely rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah and I run marathons daily" The two was inside Serenity's room. Saturn sat at the desk while Serenity lay on the bed pen in hand.  
  
"Please" she begged, "let me finish my letter"  
  
"Who are you writing to anyway"?  
  
"Endyimon"  
  
"Why? You have a Prince here" Saturn said with a smirk  
  
"Saturn there is nothing between the prince and I!! He's arrogant, rude, inconsiderate, and .and .."  
  
"Cute?"  
  
"Yes!!! Wait.No!!" Saturn giggled at the thought of tricking her older friend. "When did you become so nerve racking"  
  
"Uranus and Neptune told me to look out for your best interest. And right now he is" Serenity sighed. This has been going on for the past two days. At meals or whenever the meet Serenity would scold the Prince on his behavior. He would act upset but still escort her to her room and Saturn would be sitting on her bed ready to badger her about the two and a half minute trip. Serenity still smiled sweetly at the young scout.  
  
"Saturn what's the one world I use to describe this place?"  
  
"Huh? Well.um .you call it 'hell'"  
  
"So why would I have a crush on The Devils son!!!"  
  
"Good point" Saturn said. Serenity looked out the window at a waterfall.  
  
"Kami, sometimes flames are beautiful." The door creaked open and Luna walked in.  
  
"Serenity your mother wishes to have a word with you" Serenity sighed and dropped her pen.  
  
"Alright. Saturn I shall return"  
  
Serenity walked toward her mother's room still a bit touchy from her and Saturn's conversation. There was no way in hell any man especially one that reminded her of an ape could steal her away from her Endy. No way in Hell. 'Serenity you are in hell' a voice in the back of her head said. She ignored it and walked in the room. "You called mother?"  
  
"yes it's regarding our stay here" Serenity sighed  
  
"longer?"  
  
"It's to be determined"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
" The Emperor has pressing business with the Ice-jins" Serenity raised an eyebrow.  
  
"The lizard people?"  
  
" Yes .Serenity you must be more sensitive to other races appearances"  
  
"Mother remember what they did to you?!" The queen sighed. " Without the guards they would of KILLED you" Serenity said angry at how lightly her mother was taking the situation.  
  
"I know but."  
  
"If the Emperor is making deals with that slime we might as well hang our selves now!"  
  
"Serenity have faith. I didn't make it to the age 583 without some tricks" Serenity turned her back to her mother  
  
"What about our clothes? Has any thing been done about them?"  
  
" The Empress is having some delivered" Serenity began to walk away.  
  
"Good at least I can have an nice outfit to be buried in.." she muttered under her breath.  
  
"Serenity watch your tongue!"  
  
" Yes mother" Serenity closed the door behind her. Well this trip was 'disappointing' the voice in her head said. (*Snicker*. Sounds like a nutcase) It wouldn't be so bad if Endy-chan was here. She sighed; maybe a nice poem would help her calm her nerves.  
  
*****************************  
  
Vegeta was hitting at a punching bag in sheer frustration. As to what he was frustrated about her did not know and that only pissed him off even more.  
  
"Better slow down. Your dad is gonna have a fit if you punch one through the wall again." A voice said. Vegeta turned around slowly but before he even made eye contact with his opponent he charged. The man easily evaded it. " Nice try. You could of got me..if I was asleep"  
  
"Shut up Kakkarot. I'm not in for it today."  
  
"No worries one day you will" Vegeta stood up.  
  
"What do you want?" he snarled  
  
"Touchy little Saiyin are we. Your father is gone. It's those damned ice- jins again"  
  
"I'm supposed to care why?"  
  
"This gives you time alone with that.that."  
  
"If you mean Serenity, she means nothing to me"  
  
"Oh then you wouldn't mind if I ..Hey her room is on the second floor right?  
  
"If you do I swear I'll" Vegeta said through clenched teeth  
  
"Death threats over nothing. I see" Vegeta fought with all his strength not to hit him. Damn Kakkarot always knew what to say to piss him off " but I heard she has a friend. What's her name?  
  
"how should I know?!" Vegeta said walking back to the weights..  
  
"Don't even bother to learn the friends name. Sure sign there"  
  
"OH SHUT THE HELL UP!! I don't have any interest in here except what I should have." Kakkarot still stood ever so calmly staring at his friend. And in a voice that could never mean any wrong he spoke.  
  
"oh and what interest should you have in her?" Vegeta thought for a second. Kakkarot got him there. What interest should he have in her?  
  
" The same I have in you" he answered simply.  
  
"oh Vegeta stop it. Your embarrassing me" Kakkarot said in a girlish voice. Vegeta growled lowly.  
  
"Just spot me idiot" Kakkarot walked over  
  
"So.what are you gonna do know that daddy's gone?"  
  
"Push you off a cliff"  
  
"Really Vegeta. You can tell me I wont tell any one. Except for Raditz, my dad, oh and Brolly, and that girl down the street from me.." Vegeta looked at him.  
  
"You mean the one with the malfunctioned teeth?"  
  
"Yeah..Keli!" Vegeta thought for a moment.  
  
"I'm going to do what I always do. Just keep Keli away" Kakkarot shook his head.  
  
"Vegeta your hopeless"  
  
*************  
  
"Warm and sunny day?..Already someone's girl?" Saturn said reading the poem. " hey wasn't it sunny when you met Vegeta? Aren't you someone's girl?" Serenity snatched the poem away.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that"  
  
"Then like what?" What did she mean?  
  
"..I was thinking of Endy!!"  
  
"Someone's a little touchy"  
  
"I'm not touchy, I'm just sick of you trying to push me to Vegeta"  
  
"Its not that. I just see a deeper connection between you two. Endyimon reminds me more of a hormone driven nobleman." Serenity sighed.  
  
"Uranus and Neptune told you that"  
  
"No it was Pluto.said something about a past life". Serenity sighed the Outers never really liked Endyimon. But that never bothered her she was the one in love not them. Saturn crossed her legs and looked at serenity with a oh so serious face. "Riddle me this. What was the last thing That Endyimon did for you?"  
  
"Well um.there was that.no that was Artimes"  
  
"See, so far you relationship with Endyimon and Vegeta are the exact same. Except for Vegeta will do something."  
  
"Saturn.sweetie.you use to be such a sweet, quiet, considerate young women what happened?" Saturn shrugged  
  
"I guess the Saiyins are rubbing off on me. But since your obviously a little feisty today. With that she left. Serenity laid down in her bed looking over her poem. These words came so easily to her, as if she had said them somewhere before. And even if the poem did have something to do with Vegeta, which it didn't, it said she was someone's girl. But now that Saturn had brought it up her love with Endy did seem kind of one ended. She signed her name and went in search of a mailbox or something.  
  
Sorry about the delay. Lots have be written and I just need to type it out now. Daejane's doing something with Blues Clues and Vegeta, trunks, and one with Hiei so watch for that. It's bound to be a little different. 


	12. Tears in the Roses

Vegeta's anger was demolishing, meaning his workout was nearly complete. A few more punches and he'll call it quits. He casually threw a towel over his shoulder and set off to return to his room. Damn Kakkarot, always making him angry. I the boy wasn't such a good warrior he'd be hung. Walking by the courtroom he saw a women. She seemed very beautiful, but then again everyone does from the back. (Daejane:* snicker*) He ignored her and continued on to his room. When he returned; after showering, and a change he returned to the courtyard, to his almighty surprise the beauty was still sitting there, smelling the roses.  
  
******************  
  
Serenity was lost and confused. Saturn rants about the Prince had got to her, and she still couldn't find a place to deliver the stupid letter. She flopped on the ground and actually took the time to smell the flowers. Endy always loved the flowers. Maybe more then he loved her. Maybe he had a prettier rose somewhere, one that smelled good and was fully blossomed. She picked out a dandelion. Not like her she was just a weed. A stinky old dandelion like her. Tears trickled down her cheek at the thought. He hadn't even been there when she left the dock. It's just like he threw her out into space. Just threw her out the ugly old dandelion, out into the vastness of space.  
  
**********************  
  
Vegeta walked closer and could hear soft sniffs. It puzzled him as who would be crying in the rose garden. And it puzzled him even more as to who the female was.  
  
"Who are you" he said in a voice that made even the hair on his neck stand on end. The girls head slowly turned. The sun glistened of her body making her appear to glow, even the tears on her face shone sadly, like depressed diamonds.  
  
"Great. This is just plain wonderful." She said. "Go on say it..I'm weak. A weak little girl who knows nothing of the real world." Vegeta was taken back. Serenity said all of this like it was the truth, yet the thought hadn't crossed his mind. She turned away and cried even harder. He sat cautiously next to her.  
  
" when the heart is sad tears flow.." He sad quietly. Serenity looked at him " my Grandmother always told me that."  
  
"then your grandmother must have been very smart. Not me though, I'm dumb dumb dumb. So so dumb. So dumb." Once again Vegeta was shocked. SO shocked he didn't realized what he said until after he had said it.  
  
"No your not dumb."  
  
"Yeah I am"  
  
"No your not, and your not weak. No one but a strong person would even dream of scolding a Prince in his palace, and your not stupid because it all makes sense"  
  
"Yeah but I can't do that to my prince. I can never tell him what's wrong"  
  
"Maybe he does no wrong.." Serenity didn't answer. She merely turned away and looked at the flowers. Vegeta was on edge. He hoped, in his heart, that she would have the sense not to speak of this conversation to anyone. While he was wrapped in his own thoughts Serenity turned to him and asked out the blue..  
  
"Do you think I'm pretty?" She defiantly wasn't being predictable today. He wasn't quite sure on how to answer this one.  
  
"Er.well .um you're a princess, every peasant thinks you're a angel." Serenity sniffed loudly and began to cough.  
  
"so you think I'm ugly?"  
  
"No! I merely meant that your people think your beautiful"  
  
"so you don't?"  
  
" That's not what I said!!!" Serenity began crying even harder.  
  
"Everyone hates me AND I'm ugly!"  
  
"No one hates you and your not ugly"  
  
"Do you really believe that. Do YOU think I'm pretty?" He wanted to avoid answering the question completely but the look in her eyes told him that he needed to answer it, and correctly at that. Without really meaning to his tail tipped her head up.  
  
"of course I do. And anyone who doesn't agree must be a complete fool." He couldn't believe that he had said that. He didn't mean to say that, well he meant it but her didn't mean tell her. Serenity smiled slowly.  
  
"Probably just saying that."  
  
*************************  
  
Saturn stood behind a large statue of Vegeta the first, watching Serenity from afar. She knew that they had a thing for each other they just needed help finding out. She heard a light cough from behind the statue of the current ruler. Walking as quietly as possible she decided to check out who it was. They guy was way taller then the statue but still stood on the tips of his toes watching the couple too. Saturn looked at him oddly. Why was this guy so into the couple? Oh well he couldn't hurt.  
  
"Hey! Your gonna get seen! Get down" She whispered. He turned his head around.  
  
"Hey how come I didn't sense you coming"  
  
"How am I supposed to know?" The guy stared at her oddly.  
  
"Who are u?"  
  
"SHHH!" she beckoned him "You're way too loud." She creped closed to him. "I'm Saturn, Princess of Saturn, and one of Serenity's elite guards. Who are you?"  
  
"Uh..Kakkarot.the only guy to kick Vegeta's butt" Saturn peeked back at the couples in the flowers, Kakkarot did the same. "'Wad do ya' think?" he asked  
  
"Duh, their meant to be" and a mischievous grin spread across both of their face  
  
"Well now all we hafta do is prove it."  
  
**************************  
  
Vegeta was having a tough time with her. She was way more of a challenge then defeating Kakkarot, in which he had yet to do. Everything he told her that was the truth she thought was a lie and everything that he was sarcastic and lied on was the truth in her mind. He was beginning to become confused himself. He now warped his own words.  
  
'Women' he thought bitterly 'nothing's more confusing' Serenity burst out in a fit of tears again as though she heard his thoughts.  
  
"No no I'm sorry" Vegeta said out of sheer instinct. Serenity paid him no mind and continued to wail. Whoever this Endyimon guy was Vegeta wanted to slap him. For causing so much pain , and nearly bursting his eardrum. From behind him he heard the soft footsteps of someone creeping up on them. And soon heard Saturn's tiny voice.  
  
"Um.Serenity?" She said lowly " why don't we go back to the room." Saturn helped Serenity up and guided her away. When she noticed Vegeta looking at them she spoke "Thank you for trying to help out Young Serenity but I'll sort this out, so don't u worry." Vegeta nodded.  
  
"Good bye Serenity of the Moon" She didn't answer. Kakkarot however came wearing his usual grin.  
  
"Hey Vegeta! You's gotta come with me to visit Dad!" Vegeta watched silently as the girls turned the corner. How he would love to make sure she made it there alright. How he would love to personally meet this Endyimon and make some 'aggressive negotiations' (A/N: lol I heard that on star wars) Saying nothing he began to walk with Kakkarot  
  
Saturn: Hey sorry it took so long school is a lot harder then I though.  
  
Daejane: and neither of us are doing so well...  
  
Saturn: So the next one will be out asap okay? 


	13. What's going on?

Gomen Gomen!! Sorry it took so long! It's been almost forever sense my last update. Well here it is. Sorry again.  
  
"Aww Serenity what's wrong?" Saturn said in a voice frothy with concern "Did that awful Saiyin say anything to you?"  
  
"No he was trying to help" Serenity said , barely speaking  
  
"Help?! Why would he do that? Those filthy Saiyin never help. Right Serenity?" Serenity turned away. He wasn't filthy at all. In Fact he smelled of Jasmine and melon, although she wouldn't admit that. 'Barbaric' she thought. Maybe she had been a little prejudice. " Well Serenity did you send your letter off yet?"  
  
"No it's." She didn't have any pockets , and it wasn't in her hands, which meant " it's in the courtyard"  
  
"Don't worry it'll probably be there when we get back"  
  
********************  
  
"Hey Vegeta what's this?" Kakkarot asked picking up and envelope.  
  
"Not mine so don't" Vegeta started but it was to late. Kakkarot was reading it out loud.  
  
"To my Dearest Endy" he made a sick face. "It's already lovey- dovey" he cleared his throat. "Although my trip here as been long, I regret to say the stay will be even longer." Vegeta tried not to listen, but it wasn't working. "Saturn keeps pestering me about the local prince, personally I think he's an inconsiderate toad." Kakkarot made a pain stricken face "Ouch I don't think she's into you Vegeta" He cleared his throat. "Tell the scouts that I miss them all greatly. I think you would just love it here, the vegetation is something we don't have on the moon" he made a bored face "lets skip some" his eyes hurry about the page. "oh lookie here. 'Why didn't I see you at the loading docks, I'm sure you had more pressing business to attend to but surely u would of told me. Some times I wonder about .us. I crave for the moment we will see each other again. From the deepest hollows of my heart , Serenity" Kakkarot made a sad face "Sorry Vegeta I thinks she's taken." Vegeta face fell slightly  
  
"I knew that." Once he realized what he said he hastily added "Not that I had any interest in her."  
  
"Sure you do Vegeta, you just don't know it yet"  
  
"I don't know if I have inertest in a whiny-stuck-up-preppy-moon-brat."  
  
"I know you Vegeta"  
  
"Kakkarot real fast what's 3 x 5?"  
  
"umm. wait.give me a sec...18!!"  
  
"My point exactly" he began to walk away. Although he wouldn't admit it, it really did hurt him. Perhaps more then it should."  
  
"Hey Vegeta , you wouldn't mind going to see my dad with me. You know how he gets when I visit him alone."  
  
"What was that last thing he tested on you anyway?"  
  
"I don't know but I've had the munchies ever since then."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Serenity had came up with the brilliant idea of re-writing her precious Endyimon, but quickly abandoned the thought, seeing that she didn't seem right writing him again. She felt as though she was betraying someone in doing so. Saturn watched in a light amusement, as her friend tried to figure out what was going on, then laughed as she crumbled up the last piece of paper.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You and your- your inability to accept who you REALLY love"  
  
"and who might I ask is that?" her eyes were ablaze, mainly because of her confusion and the very small, remote, slim, way to close to zero chance that she was correct. She didn't quite like that for some odd reason. Saturn backed up, and put her hands up in a surrendering stance.  
  
"Sorry, come on lets find that letter" Serenity became calm again, almost as if another person took over. She began to smile jumped up"  
  
"I think that's a grand idea" she began to walk out the room, followed close behind by Saturn. Saturn smiled brightly.  
  
"Hey I bet cha' there's something up stairs that we could use to mail your letter." She said  
  
"Well we have to find the letter first"  
  
"Oh yeah. In the roses right?" the trip to get the letter was relatively short, and Saturn was unusually full of energy, which was a little puzzling but not enough to dwell on. When they reached the stairs though both girls faces fell.  
  
"So many stairs..." Serenity groaned  
  
"What did you expect? The Saiyins are know for their physical strength. Those stairs must help somehow"  
  
"But so many..?" She sighed. Saturn though looked hopefully up the stairs, and the face fell again.  
  
"Can we take breaks though"  
  
"That's what I was thinking" she then looked hard at Saturn. "Why all the energy today?" Saturn laughed nervously.  
  
"ummm...i think it's the sun" Serenity was skeptical, but said nothing. But then an idea stuck her. "Do you think Vegeta read it?"  
  
"OH no. Those BARBARIC Saiyins probably CAN'T read" Saturn said in an airy way.  
  
"Enough Saturn, mother said to try to respect them"  
  
"My apologies" Saturn said while bowing.  
  
"No need. Come on lets get up theses stairs." 


	14. Author's note

Ok OK I admit it's been a grip since I updated but I'm sorry. Gomen Gomen but I PROMISE it'll be up soon. As soon as I'm done doing these …renovations. I have it done its just a matter of getting to a computer. Such as now …I'm at Big brothers Big Sisters….It'll be up soon. Oh yeah and look out for my newest one Rei Tenshi im outie


End file.
